Tugging At Heartstrings
by Dan Prower
Summary: A short reflection on Lyra's miserable, nervous crush and why it all turned out alright. Oneshot, original name for a bgc, one-sided TwiLyra, open to suggestions.


A Random Headcanon, if you will. (DigibronyMLP, anyone?)

* * *

**-Tugging At Heartstrings-**

I'm happy with Bon Bon. Really, I am. In fact, I love her more than anything in the world. She is my mare, and I hers. But... I didn't even know my beautiful earth-mare before I moved here to Ponyville, and I would never have moved here if it weren't for...

Her...

I grew up in Canterlot, you see. I had lived there all my life, and made tons of friends. Nopony really stuck out to me, though. Most folks in Equestria's capital city are stuck up and overly formal. There was one filly, though—a unicorn like me—who seemed to be more down-to-earth. I like that, and it's one of so many things that made me fall in love with Bon Bon. This pony, however, wasn't Bon Bon.

I always admired the magically-inclined unicorn. That may sound a bit silly, as all unicorns are born with the ability to use magic. She was special, though. Everyone who knew her could tell that she was destined to be great some day. And, spoiler alert, she was.

One afternoon when I was about fifteen, I had been out shopping with one of my less snooty friends, Gemtones, and the lavender mare came rushing by. I waved, but she didn't seem to pay me any mind. She was on her way home, and looked busy, so I let it go. Well, maybe that's not the _only_ reason I let it go...

I'm not a very shy pony in general, but for some reason, I could never talk to this mare. I never knew why until that afternoon. Actually, I suppose I always knew... I had just never fully admitted it to myself. When I found myself staring at her.. you know... as she ran away, I couldn't deny it any longer; I was in love with the straight-haired purple unicorn. I was in love with Twilight Sparkle. So of course, I was absolutely devastated the next day when I found out that she was gone.

She had been sent by Princess Celestia, whom was her private tutor, on a special mission to some one-horse town called Ponyville. I had to follow her there. Well, I knew I didn't have to, but I told myself that I did. Good thing, too.

After saving the Summer Sun Celebration, as well as daytime itself for all of Equestria, Twilight decided to stay in Ponyville with her new friends. I was still so infatuated with her that I decided to move there as well. I made a few new friends, like Derpy Hooves and Golden Harvest, but I could never come close to those six mares; I was still so nervous around _her._

It came to a point of ridiculousness. Twilight and those other ponies saved our world numerous times over, as well as making many other discoveries and having adventures constantly, but I was always in the background. When Twilight's full potential was realized and she became an alicorn, I wanted so badly to go congratulate her; to tell her how much I'd always admired her, and give her a hug, and... and...

But I couldn't. Just like it had been for all those long years, once I got too close I found that I couldn't speak. I hated myself then. The biggest moment in the life of my crush, and I hadn't the guts to say a word to her.

There was one time that I actually gained the courage to communicate. I wrote her a letter saying that from the first day I saw her, the first moment when I gasped and ran the other way, I knew that she was something special. I wanted to tell her how happy I was for her to have fulfilled her destiny. I wanted her to know that she was very important to me, even if I had never shown her my emotional attachment. I went on and on for nearly an entire page before I was done describing how much I wanted to get to know her more and perhaps become close... Closer than she was with her other friends.

I was so excited when I was done that I forgot to sign the damned thing.

Unfortunately for me, this letter was taken the wrong way. With no name, Twilight had to make her best guess as to who wrote it. She had already had her eyes on somepony else for a while then, which I was too lovestruck myself to notice. And, while the other mare denied having anything to do with the letter, it was only a matter of days before Twilight was going strong with Pinkie Pie.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. My entire life was a waste. I moved to this stupid little town full of happiness so that I could be closer to the mare I had always admired, and then I just threw it all away. That was about when I met Bon Bon.

I was in no state to start a relationship right then, so I didn't notice the way she looked at me that first day when Derpy introduced us at the bar. None of my other friends had been able to talk to me effectively—hell, I only let Derps drag me off to the bar that day because I wanted to get drunk—but for some reason, this strange mare calmed me down pretty well. I could tell that she wanted to be my friend, at least, but nothing else came until a bit later...

I feel that I've drabbled on for long enough, so I'll just cut to the chase here. Bon Bon and I gradually got closer without really noticing (or perhaps just not caring). That first kiss... it was magical. And when I heard about the day that the alicorn and her pink lover were getting married, I asked Bon Bon if she would elope with me that day. So we did. Nopony else knew until we got back from our honeymoon.

I guess in the end, I satisfied my long-lived angst in a different way. I got married on the same day as my _first_ love, but instead to my _true_ love. Everyone wins in the end, I suppose. Why did I start telling you all this..? Oh yeah, I was bored and started reflecting on my past... If any of you humans (I know you're out there somewhere!) actually take interest in my jibber-jabber, then you're all even weirder than I previously thought. Oh well.

* * *

Well, this feels rushed. The again, I suppose it is. I've been re-watching some older episodes, and I noticed that Lyra appears in Canterlot at the very beginning. Then, obviously, she silently moves to Ponyville at about the same time as Twi without any explanation. Sure,this is meant to be a kids show, and for a continuity break involving the first episode, this isn't much of a big deal. But I MADE IT a big deal! :D

Anyway, random idea I had whilst watching e1. Now that I've written all of this, I can't help wondering if this would be more interesting in a diary/journal format... Lyra writing about her day-to-day thoughts and realizations, following this story with perhaps some other details about her life and history. Eh, I would probably NEVER find the time or motive to do that. If anybody else likes the sound of that, I promise I won't sue. ;P

Wait... Rules of the internet... It probably already exists 0.o

**Lyra: Hey, Danny boy. I realize I'm a background character, but you could've at least TRIED to make my story look good!**

Sorry, Lyra, but I'm short on time right now... Bye, everyone! Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it! Please Fave/Rev, if you would be so kind. DP out.


End file.
